Reap What You Sow
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: Over the years of growing up, Harry rarely saw his parents. Instead he raised by his grandparents and watched them die by the wand of Voldemort. A few months later, he's cast aside, taken to mean family and adopted by loving ones, leaving his past behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Reap What You Sow**

**A Harry Potter/X-Men Crossover Story**

**"I'm Not Crazy!"**

**(Chapter One)**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in Harry Potter; it was created by J.K. Rowling. I also do not own anything of the Marvel world, mostly X-Men characters; they were created by many other people, too many to name. I also don't own anything from the movies. This story will be set before the first X-Men movie and well, the HP books are going to be hard to explain, but you will see what I mean in the story later. This story will also have some comic book references in it, mostly about battles and character past. So don't be alarmed if you don't know some of these characters that may or may not appear. If you have any questions about this story, just let me know. I'm more than willing to help you with any questions.

Harry was born in the year 1976, on July 30th. John was born July 31st, 1980 and is the younger brother to Harry. Lily Potter and James Potter were still born in 1960. They were like most teenagers these days and had Harry when they were sixteen. Harry was mostly raised by his grandparents, Cassiopeia and Jonathan Potter while his parents still went to school. (I've never read a story where Lily and James had a child young) This also gets Harry to see his parents as 'teenagers' still.

You will learn why Harry's name was changed when he gets 'adopted'.

**Summary**: Little Harry Potter had, had a good childhood, with his grandparents that is. At an early age, James Potter and Lily Evans had a son, at the age of sixteen. Who was born as a 'bastard' child, as their parents had never been married. Over the years of growing up, Harry rarely saw his parents, as they were still teenagers and livign the experience, before they began their fight against Voldemort. At the age of five, little Harry watches as his grandparents, those he loved and cherished so very much, die by the wand of Lord Voldemort, leaving the small child scared and traumatized. Not even six months later, little Harry is finally cast aside, and left at people who despised 'freaks' like him. Before long, six year old Harry is taken from the nasty people and given a home to be cared and loved for, or did he really? Little Harry has dark secrets, and an even darker personality hidden within, just waiting to be locked away. Will he do the right and good thing? Or will he do the easy and bad thing? Only time can tell.

**Pairings**: Jace D'amour/? (Suggestions are wanted)

**Setting**(**s**): AU. This story takes place in the world of both X-Men movies and X-Men comic books, with their characters and some of their story. Harry Potter world will have a part, but not for a little while.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Drug Abuse, Gore, Insanity, Break Outs From Mental Hospitals, Murder, Suicide, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, ect.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Crawl<strong>"

**By**: Breaking Benjamin

The shadow of a man

I'm nothing less

I am holding on, still holding on

And every now and then life begins again

I am holding on, still holding on

I'm not like you

Your faceless lies

Your weak dead heart

Your black dead eyes

I'll make it through, but not this time

Your hope is gone, and so is mine

[_Chorus_]

Live, fight

Crawl back inside

Sick, blind

Love left behind

And I won't live, your weak wicked lie

You pull me in, I'm one step behind

Show me where it hurts

And I'll make it worse

Are you holding on? Keep holding on

Dilated eyes shine for one last time

Are you holding on? Keep holding on

You're not like me

Your faceless lies

Your weak dead heart

Your black dead eyes

I'll break you in, and let this die

Your hope is gone

And so is mine

[_Chorus_]

I'm becoming a monster, just like you

After it all you'll try to break me too

Falling forever, chasing dreams

I brought you to life so I can hear you scream

[_Chorus_]

I'm one step behind

I'm one step behind

* * *

><p><strong>31st October 1981<strong>

**Godrics Hollow**

**Potter Cottage**

"We will be fine darling, have no worries. The children are going to have a fun time tonight." Cassiopeia Potter exclaims with exasperation. How many times was she going to tell her son and daughter-in-law to go and enjoy themselves? It wasn't every day they were able to actually get out and have fun, with worrying about their children's protection from death in the name of Lord Voldemort.

"Are – are you sure?" Lily Potter questions worriedly. She holds her oldest son Harry Potter, who has turned five three months ago, in her arms and bounces him gently as he fusses and squirms to be put down.

"Yes. We'll just play with the children until they fall asleep and then put them to bed." Jonathan Potter states as he stands beside his wife. Amusement dances in his hazel eyes, making them sparkle in the light. He, like his son and grandson, has raven black hair.

"Well, since that's settled. We should go Lily. We don't want to be late." James Potter says with a smile on his handsome face. He wraps his arms around his beautiful wife's waist, kisses his oldest on the forehead sweetly before pulling away slowly.

John Potter gives a whimpering cry from his playpen and holds out his arms to his father, closing and opening his fists with frustration. "Da!" He cries out. "Dada!" He continues. James chuckles at his son and walks over to the play pen and picks the young child up and holds John close to his chest. "Shhh John. Daddy is here." He says tenderly with a warm smile. He kisses the messy auburn hair with a wide smile. The feeling he gets whenever he holds his children in his arms was something unforgettable. It was an amazing feeling. To know that you were the one that created this innocent and adorable child that counted on you for protection and love.

Lily sighs with relief as Harry finally stops squirming and just silently listens to his mother's humming. "I'm tired momma." He murmurs out as he wraps his arms around his mother's neck.

"I know baby. Grandma will put you to bed soon." Lily states with a small smile. "I love you Harry." Lily says softly. She and James haven't truly been parents to Harry in his first few years. They were young when they had little Harry, only sixteen, which led them to giving him to James' parents so they could take care of him. It wasn't until he was nearly four that they finally were able to raise him. Lily sometimes thinks Harry loves his grandmother and grandfather more than she and James. After all, they were barely around when he was a toddler, even when they had summer vacation, they did the things every teenager does, have fun with their friends. "Your daddy is right Harry, we should go." Lily sighs with resignation.

Cassiopeia and Jonathan give each other smiles of amusement. They have been the same way when they were first time parents, though, they were much older than Lily and James have been. "That settles it then." Cassiopeia remarks before plucking John out of his father's arms. The young toddler gives a cry and squirms fussily. Jonathan also takes young Harry out of his daughter-in-laws arms and holds him close. Jonathan notices that Harry is watching his parents in a thoughtful silence. They know that Harry cares (loves) them more than his own parents and they can't help but feel saddened at times at the thought. They had raised Harry while his parents did teenager things. It was the same with Lily's parents; they also raised Harry when they themselves had to do work while their children went to Hogwarts.

"Go have fun." Jonathan orders. "You're still young and need to get out every once in a while." He makes no comment to remind them how dangerous it was and how short life was with the war against Voldemort happening.

"I suppose we should put the little ones down." Cassiopeia muses aloud.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Jonathan replies as the two stand up slowly from the couch in the living room. Both are holding a child in their arms as they slowly walk into the front hallway that leads to the staircase. The two freeze at the sound of a sudden alarm blaring. It blares for three minutes before suddenly silencing. They glance at one another, fear prominent in their eyes.

"Cassiopeia, take Harry and John and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Jonathan Potter exclaimes, placing young John into her arms as gently as possible.

The young toddler startles awake at the sudden movement. Hazel eyes gaze around the hall with curiosity and surprise. It seems like John was just now recognizing where he was. His older brother, Harry, has already awoken at the loud yell and was staring around with intelligent green eyes in surprise and curiosity. They could feel the sensation of fear, anger and shock settling around them like a bubble.

Jonathan grips his wand in a tight fist. His eyes, a fierce hazel, glares at the door as it swings open with a crash causing the mirror hanging behind the door to fall to the floor and shatter.

"– John – " Cassie exclaims with horror bright in her beautiful sapphire blue eyes as she stares into her husband's equally worried eyes.

"Go Cassie. I love you." Jonathan utters, giving the love of his life one last tender kiss.

Tears glisten in her eyes as she moves, uttering four little words, "I love you too," to her husband before hurriedly running up the stairs, holding her two grandchildren tight in her arms. They are her grandchildren and she will protect them to her last dying breath. She has raised little Harry since he was born and has always been there for him. She has also helped raise John. She would be honest with herself; she loves her first grandchild most because she was there for Harry from the start. She would do anything for the both of them though, even if it meant her death in the end.

"You will not hurt them." Jonathan vows, tossing out a dark spell. The two wizards duel fiercely with one another, lasting nearly seven minutes, until two words were spoken.

"Avada Kedavra!" The electric green colored spell shoots out from the Dark Lords wand, hitting dead center into Jonathan Potters chest. The mans lifeless body collapses onto the floor in a dull thud. Cassiopeia Potter gives a sob at the sound of her husband's dead body hitting the floor. Holding her grandchildren tighter in her arms she quickly runs into the nursery. Shutting the door, she holds the two children close to her chest.

"Per vitam et sanguinem, I muniantur. Et dabo eos in tutela a malis. Et mors non erit eis. Alia vita erunt, et protegebat salutem. Per hunc ritum, sic fiet." (_With this life and blood, I protect them. And I will give them this protection from evil. And Death Shall not have them. A life for another, he shall be protected and saved. With this rite, so it shall be done_.) Cassie chants out. With a flick of her wand, a gash appears across her hand. Raising it, she uses her wand to lightly graze the children's necks. She had searched desperately when she discovered her grandchildren may be killed by a madman. It was one of the reasons why she talked her son and daughter-in-law in to leaving. If they had not, they would have died, leaving her grandchildren in hands of monsters.

Cassiopeia looks down at her grandchildren, tears glistening bright in her eyes and slowly sliding down her face. Kissing the two on the forehead she holds them closer to her chest, her back facing the door while her front faced the crib John used. Harry's small bed was across from the crib. "I love you so much Harry." Cassiopeia murmurs to her older grandson. Her eyes are filled with so much pride and love that five year old Harry feels tears slide down his face. He knows something was going to happen. He can feel it in the air, feel it in his heart and most of all, he could feel it in his mind.

"I love you too Grandma." Harry replies softly. Leaning forward he gives his grandmother a little kiss on the lips as he gives her a sad smile. Cassiopeia feels a small sob escape at her grandson's words. It broke her heart, knowing that her grandson was going to see something so horrible. Little John was lucky, he wouldn't remember anything about this.

The silence is broken as the door suddenly slams inward, crashing against the wall with a deafening bang, causing the children to jump in alarm. Lord Voldemort stands in his dark, twisted glory, in the doorway of the nursery. He sneers at the blood traitorous Pureblood witch whom stood defiantly before him, protecting her pathetic grandchildren. "Move aside you pathetic wretch, move aside! Now!" The Dark Lord hisses darkly as he stares at the woman with disgust.

"Not Harry or John , please no – don't kill them, take me, kill me instead —" Cassiopeia begs. Tears continue to stream down her face. Her voice cracks in despair. Her husband, the man she loved, was dead. She would not let this monster take her grandchildren as well.

"Move aside woman! Now!" The Dark Lord hisses irritably. Little John gives a startled cry at the loud voices. Harry holds his brother in his arms, trying to soothe his brother of his tears and fear.

"Please…no… Not Harry…Not John. Please no." Cassiopeia cries with a shake of her head, black hair cascading over her back.

"This is my last warning —" The Dark Lord hisses.

"Not Harry! Not John! Please ... have mercy ... they're just children! Please — I'll do anything..." Cassie states with a shake of her head. Dark blonde hair fall into her bright blue eyes.

"Avada Kedavra." The Dark Lord murmurs with annoyance. The green light shoots out from his wand and hits Cassiopeia. A loud scream emits from her before the lifeless body collapses onto the floor. Five-year-old Harry gives a startled cry at the sight of his grandmother falling to the in an emotionless heap. The two boys sit before the crib. Little Harry sits slightly in front of his baby brother, protecting John from the monster that was Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord steps carelessly over the fallen body of Harry and John's grandmother and stands before the two children. He could have gone after the Longbottom boy, but he had other plans. "Such small creatures, so defenseless and helpless. You shall never see the day were you can defeat me." The Dark Lord Voldemort sneers with disgust. Raising his wand he speaks, "Avada Kedavra." The green light shoots out of his wand and towards the two brother's. A shield in the color of a hazy green and blue, swirls to life around the two boys. There's another shield, the color of fire and blood swirling beneath the green and blue shield.

The smirk that was gracing Lord Voldemorts lips as he realized he has killed the brat quickly turns to shock as he notices the strange fiery red and black eyes that have appeared in the oldest Potter boy's eyes. The surprise he felt makes the Dark Lord too slow to dodge the dark spell that is shooting towards him and swiftly connecting to his chest. A loud scream of pain emits from his mouth as he feels his soul being torn out from his body. John, who has a small scar on his neck, cries at the pain he feels.

Harry Potter feels dizzy, in pain and sick as blood drips down from the cut created from the spell that has hit him mostly and partly his brother. The five year old slowly crawls away from his baby brother, barely paying attention to his own crying as he makes his way over to his grandmother. "Love you grandma." Harry whispers with his continuous silent tears dripping down his cheeks like a small river. He leans forward and kisses his grandmother on the cheek before hugging her. Turning back to his baby brother he tiredly plops down beside John and holds him in his arms as he tries to calm his crying brother.

* * *

><p><strong>19th June 1993<strong>

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**D'amour Manor**

"Non. (_No_) I'm not crazy...Je ne suis pas folle." (_I'm not crazy_) The voice softly speaks. "Je suis normal, tout à fait normal." (_I'm normal, just normal_) A voice mutteres in the darkness of a normal sized room. A figure sits curled in a small ball. The young man has pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs protectively with his head laying on his arms. The only source of light comes from the window, where the sun is beginning to rise and shine through the cracks made from the black curtains hanging above the windowpane. Sounds of early morning wind hollowing from outside is the only source of noise to be heard besides the continuous muttering of the young adolescent. His breathing is shallow and jagged as he continues to shake with nervous tension.

Jace D'amour is tall, well-built and a darkly handsome young man with long, lustrous black hair, striking emerald green eyes, and an air of "casual elegance". At the moment a pained look crosses his vestige of aristocratic beauty at the amount of pain rising in his head. "Non…non…" (_No...No_) He mutters to himself in a begging tone.

Eyes squeeze shut as he tries unsuccessfully to keep his tears at bay. "I'm not crazy…non…I'm not." (_No_) He mutters to himself sternly in a raspy voice. His dark black hair is disheveled, making it look like he has just crawled out of bed. Bright electric green eyes are blood shot and diluted. The young teenager gives a painful gasp as another sudden shock of pain pulses at his temples. Tightening his grip on his head he squeezes his hands into tight fists as his body shakes from the sudden onslaught of voices filtering through his mind.

'_Peut-être que je ne devrais pas…' (Perhaps I shouldn't.) _A male voice states thoughtfully.

_'Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle_.' _(This outfit looks tacky?_) A feminine high-pitched voice murmurs.

_'...Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle...'_ (..._I can't believe she..._) A deep voice seems to growl.

_'Avez-vous entendu ce qui s'est passé?' _(_Did they hear what happened?_) An excited squeal echoes.

_'Je suis surpris qu'ils l'aient fait!'_ (_I'm surprised they actually did it!_) Another male voice whisperes in shock.

_'Peut-être que je ne devrais pas y aller…' _(_Maybe I shouldn't go._) A female voice trails off in sadness.

_'Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé convaincre_.' (_I can't believe I was talked into this._) A boy's voice sighs.

_'Je devrais lui dire que je suis malade._' (_I should tell him that I'm sick._) Another girl whispers in fear.

_' Je crains ce devoir...' _(_I'm dreading this assignment._) A male voice whines.

Voices fill the boy's mind and each voice seems to get louder and louder as he continues to lie on the floor and ignore them. It was like they wanted him to hear them. His legs remain curled to his chest as he closes his eyes tightly. Jace unsuccessfully tries to keep the voices out of his mind. "Shut up! Tais-toi! (_Shut up_)." He begs aloud. All he wished was for someone or something to kill him immediately and take him out of his misery. With a final sigh, the boy ignores the voices that surface in his mind and falls into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<strong>

The sound of knocking on Jace's bedroom door makes the young man groan. Beautiful emerald green eyes flicker open as he raises his head slowly from his corner. "Oui? (_Yes_)" The boy calls in an exhausted and sore voice. The door to his room swings open with a groan. A tall, very pretty blonde haired, brown eyed woman stands in the doorway of the darkly lit room. Hands are on her hips, the stern look of the woman's face slowly turns to shock and confusion as she notices the state her adoptive son is in.

'Good lord, what 'appened?' The thoughtful voice of his adoptive mother hit Jace full force, causing him to close his eyes tightly. "Whats wrong?" The older woman questions as she slowly walks towards her son.

"Nothin'. Is nothin'. Just a headache Mère (_Mother_)." The boy's 'mother' looks around the room and shakes her head with a disapproving look gracing her pretty face.

"Regardez ce gâchis." Eileen Hart exclaims, her gaze turning to look around the destroyed room. It looks like it has been struck by a tornado. Random objects and clothes are strewn across the floor and bed. "Jace Aziz D'amour. What did yah do tah tis room?" She glares down at her son, who remains sitting on the floor of his tan carpeted room.

Jace looks to his adoptive mother with a frown on his handsome face. He has done nothing on purpose, things had just started to happen. It wasn't his fault everything started flying around the room when those voices appeared. "I didn' do tis Mère (_Mother_)." He states defensively. "Yah gotta believe meh." At the look on his mother's face he releases a sigh and grimaces as his head gives a painful throb. Taking a deep breath to try and ease the pain he let it out slowly. His head feels like it was going to explode. Jace's headache feels nothing like a normal headache, but it also does not feel like a migraine.

"Hmm." Eileen mutters while giving her adoptive son a reproachful look as her eyes continue to look at the disaster of a room. "Jus' get ready for le lycée (_school_). Yah 'ave to leave soon." Eileen states sternly. With a turn of her heel Jace's mother steps out of the room while slamming the door shut behind her with a loud bang. Jace stands slowly from the corner in his room and turns to his bed and collapses tiredly on it.

"...le lycée (_school_)..." He mutters with a sigh. He did not want to go to school.

With a heavy sigh Jace rolls off of the bed with a thud and promptly stands up and dusts his pajama pants off. He runs a hand through his hair and grabs a pair of black cargo pants, a black studded belt, a black wife-beater and a black leather, knee-length trench coat. Black fingerless gloves and black biker boots complete his outfit. Holding his clothes in his arms he steps out of his room and makes his way to the bathroom down the hallway. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he quickly walks towards the shower and turns the nozzles on. Jace ignores the mirror hanging on his wall. He remembers what happened the last time he looked at his reflection; he did not want that incident to happen again. His black raven hair falls into his eyes as he removes his black pajama pants.

Hopping into the shower Jace sighs in content. He loves his hot water. Shaking his head he begins to quickly wash his hair with dandruff free shampoo and conditioner. After he finishes washing his hair he begin washing his body with dove soap. Ten minutes later he steps out of the shower, turning the water off while doing so and grabs his towels. Wrapping it around his waist he uses the other to dry his black locks of hair before drying the rest of his body off. He steps up to the mirror and raises a artistic shaped hand and wipes the steam away so he can wash his face. He does not realize he was staring at his reflection in strange fascination. Jace has not looked at his reflection in over a year, not since it happened. Snapping out of his thoughts he steps back in fear when his reflection smiles at him.

"**Aven't seen yah in some time**." Jace's reflection states with a pleasant smile. The reflection's eyes glimmer sinisterly as it looks him over.

Jace shakes his head and gave a tired sigh. "Yah know the reason. I hate talkin' to yah. You al'ays seem to twist ever'thin' I say." He spat out with a glare.

His reflection laughs and shrugs innocently. "**Darlin', yah make it too easy not tah**." Jace opens his mouth to defend himself when his reflection cuts him off. "**Yah know tis true**." His reflection whispers with a malicious smile.

"Non! (_No_) Tha's a lie. Wheneveh I talk to yah, yah make me feel…bizarre (_strange_)." Jace snaps. His temper always seems to flare whenever he speaks to…himself? The reflection gives a smirk, a dark chuckle escapes from it's mouth and it echos in the bathroom with enthusiasm.

"**Oh Jacey**." His reflection coos, shaking its head in bemusement and exasperation. When the reflection speaks again, its voice holds a tone of annoyance. "**Tha's 'cause yah know yah can' deny wha's inside yah. Yah know I'm only helpin' yah come tah terms tah wha' yah are**." The reflection looks at Jace seriously.

"And wha' is inside meh?" Jace inquires sarcastically. Tanned hands grasp the counter tightly. The reflections eyes flash with anger.

"**Mon (_Me_)…I'm inside yah and yah can ne'er beat meh**." The voice sounds threatening. "**I 'll always be inside that han'some 'ead of yah's**." Jace's reflection tilts its head as if it was listening for something. "**Yah should finish gettin' ready, don' wanta be la'e for school**." The reflection says with a wink and smirk."**Oh, an' Jacey, yah nevah gonna get rid of meh.**" The reflection warns. "**I'll always be 'ere.**"

Jace stands still at the warning for a moment as he stares in the mirror. His reflection has gone back to normal, leaving Jace feeling more confused and worried then ever. How can he possibly speak to his reflection? Perhaps it's something inside of him? But what was inside of him? He shutters at the thought before he grabs his clothes and dresses quickly.

Jace steps out of the bathroom ten minutes later. His mind was still thinking over what his reflection or whatever it was, said. Shrugging to himself, Jace makes his way down the stairs, boots thumping with each heavy step. He's fully dressed, clean, and ready for a long day of hell. "Eve'y t'me tah blood runs to ma head I hea' tah 'ing. Somethin' tah 'mind moi, I'm non dead or ca'gh' in between. I lis'en tah 'he voice and wha' it says it's ne'er sweet. Somethin' I was bor' intah I guess livin' in meh. No price, nothin' I pay will ma'e it all 'ight. Nothin' I see will ma'e it lose 'ight. Nothin' I 'ake will ma'e me sleep at 'ight, sleep at 'ight." Jace sings underneath his breath as he walks into the kitchen to see his adoptive parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Whe'e did yah 'ear tha' song?" Eileen questions from her spot at the table.

"Don' know." Jace shruga. "It jus' apparu (_appeared_) in my head." He says as he walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. "A plus tard Mère. (_See you later Mother_)" He calls out over his shoulder as he walks into the living room. He ignors his father Jason as he was not a friendly morning person, though the two men did love each other only a father and son could. Jason sits at the table drinking a cup of coffee, trying to wake up before he needs to get ready for work. Picking up his bag up off the floor from beside the door Jace swings it over his shoulder. Without a thought, he makes his way towards his High School.

* * *

><p><strong>Another new story. It's a re-edited version of my The Real Phoenix story. I had this idea in my head too and decided to just write it out and see what happens. I always did like HP Crossover stories, they're a lot more interesting than just normal stories, in my opinion.<strong>

**This story is beta'd by HeavyMetal-Chic. Thank you, for being the Beta to this story, it's a lot easier having helping with my stories. :)**

**Reviews would be great, if you want to. But I feel it makes me a better writer by getting told what you all think of a story I have written.**

****Reviews, tell me what you think of the story, what should be added or changed. It helps me make this story better.****

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reap What You Sow**

**A Harry Potter/X-Men Crossover Story**

**Chapter Two**

**Author Note/Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Harry Potter; it was created by J.K. Rowling. I also do not own anything of the Marvel world, mostly X-Men characters; they were created by many other people, too many to name. I also don't own anything from the movies. This story will be set before the first X-Men movie and well, the HP books are going to be hard to explain, but you will see what I mean in the story later. This story will also have some comic book references in it, mostly about battles and character past. So don't be alarmed if you don't know some of these characters that may or may not appear. If you have any questions about this story, just let me know. I'm more than willing to help you with any questions.

Harry was born in the year 1976, on October 30th. John was born July 31st, 1980 and is the younger brother to Harry. Lily Potter and James Potter were still born in 1960. They were like most teenagers these days and had Harry when they were sixteen. Harry was mostly raised by his grandparents, Cassiopeia and Jonathan Potter while his parents still went to school. (I've never read a story where Lily and James had a child young) This also gets Harry to see his parents as 'teenagers' still.

You will learn why Harry's name was changed when he gets 'adopted'.

**Updated 11/02/12 -** This chapter/story is un-beta'd at the moment. So if you find any errors, that's why.

**Summary: **Little Harry Potter had, had a good childhood, with his grandparents that is. At an early age, James Potter and Lily Evans had a son, at the age of sixteen. Who was born as a 'bastard' child, as their parents had never been married. Over the years of growing up, Harry rarely saw his parents, as they were still teenagers and livign the experience, before they began their fight against Voldemort.

At the age of five, little Harry watches as his grandparents, those he loved and cherished so very much, die by the wand of Lord Voldemort, leaving the small child scared and traumatized. Not even six months later, little Harry is finally cast aside, and left at people who despised 'freaks' like him. Before long, six year old Harry is taken from the nasty people and given a home to be cared and loved for, or did he really? Little Harry has dark secrets, and an even darker personality hidden within, just waiting to be locked away. Will he do the right and good thing? Or will he do the easy and bad thing? Only time can tell.

**Pairings: **Jace D'amour/?

**Setting(s): **AU. This story takes place in the world of both X-Men movies and X-Men comic books, with their characters and some of their story. Harry Potter world will have a part, but not for a little while**.**

**Rating: **NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings: **Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Drug Abuse, Gore, Insanity, Break Outs From Mental Hospitals, Murder, Suicide, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, ect.

* * *

><p><strong>19th June 1993<strong>

**Dechen Street**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Jace saunters slowly down the street, his footsteps dully thumping along the cracked cement as he makes his way towards Benjamin Franklin High School. He was far from thrilled at having to drag himself out of bed, after another near sleepless night. He was rarely lucky to get any sleep at all most nights, even before these thoughts invaded his mind. For as long as he could remember, nightmares have kept him awake or his insomnia kept him from falling into a deep sleep or allowing him to fall asleep at all. A sigh escapes his lips as he irritably rubs his face.

His temples continue to throb painfully from the little whispery voices in his mind that persistently push through what little defense he has made. They seem to get louder as time past, as if they were angry at the fact that he was trying to ignore them. He placed the headphones connected to his CD player into his ears and blared the music, desperately trying to block out the voices screaming in his mind to listen to them.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for Jace to finally reach his school, a place he dreaded most. He was not friends with many people there, as they all thought him strange and dark. Unlike most teenager's his age, Jace had never acted like a teenage boy would be. He didn't find interest in parties or sports or even teenage girls. He rather liked being alone, locked away in his room, scribbling down his thoughts, whether they turned into lyrics to a song or a short story depended on him. With a sigh, Jace slipped through the double glass doors and made his way towards his first class.

Jace ignored the jeering mocks from the resident jocks at Benjamin Franklin and continued to try and make his way to class before the bell rang. "D'amour, 'ey!" A voice called out. The hand reached out and grabbed him roughly. Jace stumbled backwards and nearly knocked into the figure behind him.

"Wat tah hell do yah want?" Jace snapped. He shrugged the jock's hand off him and stepped away.

"When I call yah, yah answer me." The jock stated. As if he was the most important thing in Jace's life.

"Faire f**tre." (_Fuck off_) Jace snapped with a glare. His brilliant green eyes became icy as he glared at the jock in front of him. Who the hell did he think he was? Trying to tell him what to do? Jace D'amour listened to no one. He was his own man and wasn't about to start acting someone stuck up prick's bitch.

The jock's expression went dark. His fist clenched as his eyes squinted into a glare as he stared at the little freak who thought he was better than anyone else. Jace could fell the air crackling around him, as if it was inside him was just waiting to release something that would cause serious harm. "L'sten connard (_asshole_) ya can Essayer d'être un titanesque serait le (_try and be a badass_) but ya nothin' but a stupide dick (_stupid dick_) tha' needs ta get ah life." He snapped with annoyance.

"Now if yah excusez-moi (_excuse me_) I 'ave thin's to do." Without a backward's glance Jace turned on his heel and stormed off to his classroom. He knew that the stupid jock would try to start something with him later, but he wasn't going to give 'em the satisfaction. He had better things to do than deal with stupid asshole trying to overcompensate because he's unsure of his sexuality.

* * *

><p><strong>Benjamin Franklin High School <strong>

**Fifth Period**

**Calculus AP**

The students all sat lazily within their seats, listening to the teacher as he dryly explained problems on triple integrals using rectangular coordinates. Half the students stared blankly at the board, their minds desperately trying to grasp what the teacher was saying, but failing. Jace paid no mind to the teacher as he lay his head upon the desk, his head pounded and mind screamed with the whispers of others thoughts. His eyes clenched tightly together as he tried to discern what these whispers were trying to tell him, but couldn't understand as they overlapped each other and continued to get louder and louder as the day had continued on.

As Jace looked slowly around the room, a whisper that seemed to come from everywhere reached his ears. It was only a single word. **Danger**. It blared like an alarm screaming and flashing with lights. His stomach turned with unease as he slowly raised his eyebrow, brilliant green eyes searched for where this danger was coming from, but could see nothing.

Jace frowned. What was this danger? What did this danger want? His heart began to steadily pound faster as the whispery voice went quiet and the voices in his mind became but a murmur in the back of his mind. The sinking feeling of dread settled heavily over him. Whatever was about to happen, was not going to be good. He knew this was something inside of him, perhaps some ability, that was warning him of danger and that he had to get out.

The consistent speaking of his teacher, Mr. Brudex and the scratching of pens or pencils against parchment was the only thing heard. Why? Why would those the whispers stopped? He questioned himself with worry gnawing at his stomach. "Mr. Brudex, can I got to the les toilettes (_the bathroom_)?" Jace questioned as he raised his hand.

"Uniquement pour les toilettes M. D'amour." (Only to the bathroom Mr. D'amour.) Mr. Brudex warned. Jace had a habit of saying he needed to go to the restroom or nurses office and then ditching for the rest of the day.

"Of course Mr. Brudex." Jace replied with a charming smile. He stood from his chair and made his way towards the door. He froze as his heart pounded against his chest as the sudden sound of a loud explosion howled in his ears. The next thing the seventeen year old knew was he was flying through the air before slamming against the wall besides the glass windows.

The last thing Jace saw was a blinding white light. The screams of those around him echoed in his ears before the teen lost consciousness and slipped into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later<strong>

"Hello? Est-ce que quelqu'un a-t-il?" (_Is anyone there_) The sound of screaming voices met Jace D'Amours ears as he gave a pained groan. His eyelids fluttered and his head spun. Nausea burned in the back of his throat as the raven haired teenager finally opened his eyes. The sight of a practically demolished room caused a harsh confusion to settle over the teen. The last thing he remembered was flying through the room and seeing a white light. He shook his head, but winced at the pain the laced through his body. That was a bad idea, he decided.

Jace groaned again as he pushed himself onto his side, his arms shaking from the strain. His body screamed in protest as he tried to fight consciousness. The weight of desks and walling on top of him caused a hiss to admit from his lips. Broken pieces of glass dug into his skin as he tried to push the pieces of debris off of his body. His weakened state continued to make his arms shake with strain before he finally gave in and fell back onto the littered flooring in exhaustion.

"D'amour is that you!?" A voice called out again. The voices in his mind were oddly soft and gentle, as if they knew he was in pain. Or perhaps it was his mind subconsciously making them quieter. Whatever the reason, he was glad. a He felt relief settle over him as he realized that there was other people still alive and that yhey hadn't died from the explosion.

"He –" Jace's sore and hoarse voice caught in his throat as he tried to talk. His throat burned from how parched it was.

"D'amour!" The voice called out again. The voice sounded more frantic as they searched for them. Jace licked his lips and took a deep breath, as he got ready to bring himself more pain with what he was about to do.

"Par ici!" (_I'm over here_) Jace yelled out. He coughed harshly as his chest heaved with the burning pain that spread through him.

"D'amour!" The voice called out. "T'ank God." The figure sighed out and hopped, jumped and walked over the debris through out the room.

"Wat 'appened?" Jace questioned tiredly from his pinned position. Worried eyes looked him over as they checked him out. "Don' tink somethin's broken." He replied softly with a small smirk at the worried, searching gaze. "Perhaps yah can get tis te faire f**tre meh!" (_Fuck off_) The suggestion snapped the man out of his thoughts as he quickly began to toss the desks and other debris off of him.

With the help of the fireman, the man made him wrap his arm around his neck before he began to slowly help him walk out of the destoryed classroom. "Do ya know wat happened?" Jace questioned hoarsely.

"Oui. Quelqu'un a mis une bombe à s'éteindre." (_Yes. Someone set a bomb to go off_.) The fireman stated with a frown. Jace's eyebrows rose at the unexpected statement. A bomb? Why would someone set off a bomb? He wondered to himself.

"Why?" He inquired.

"Nous ne le savons pas encore." (_We don't know yet._) The fireman remarked as they stepped over and around fallen debris and unmoving bodies. "_Êtes-vous tous droit_?" (_Are you all right_) He questioned as he noticed the wince escape before Jace could hide it.

"I'm fine mon ami (_my friend_). Jus' gotta rest some." He stated with another wince as his ribs gave an uncomfortable pull and throb. He was positive he broke something.

"Nous vous aidons à un hôpital et appeler vos parents pour leur faire savoir que vous êtes tous droit." (_We'll get you off to a hospital and call your parents to let them know you're all right._) The reassured him. With the traumitizing experience the young man just had, the fireman was positive the teen would more than likely want to see his parents.

"Merci." (_Thank you._) Jace stated with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>D'amour Manor<strong>

**A Few Hours Later  
><strong>

"Mere?" (_Mom_) Jace called out as he slowly limped his through the front doorway. He had become worried when his mother and father had not appeared at the hospital after the resident nurse had taken to calling them for Jace. When he had been told that they hadn't answered, the worry had set in. His parent's were not known to not answer the phone when someone called. It was unthinkable. So now, he was worried for his parent's.

Silently, Jace limped his way down the short hallway and to the large staircase. He paused at the banister, taking slow deep breaths as his ribs pulled uncomfortably. Even with them wrapped, they still hurt after being broken from being flung across the room and then having heavy debris falling atop of him. His body was battered bruised from his recent traumatizing accident at school. Everyone was still trying to figure out how and why the school exploded. Many of the fireman and police were considering it being high school students tired of being picked on.

Shaking himself from those depressive thoughts, Jace painstakingly slowly walked up the staircase and towards his parent's room. Perhaps they were asleep? That they decided to call it in for a day and finally get that relaxation they deserved after working so hard to keep the bills paid and food on the table. "Mere? Pere? (_Father_)" Jace called out with furrowed eyebrows. The unsettling feeling of something being **_wrong _**came over him as he looked warily around as he came upon the landing of the second floor. "Yah asleep?" He questioned aloud as he took a left and made his short distance to his parents master bedroom.

Hesitantly he grabbed the metal doorknob and turned it slowly. It emitted a squeak as the door was pushed inward. His breath caught in his throat as brilliant greens widened at the disturbing and grotesque sight before him.

**Blood**.

It was splattered across the walls, the flooring and the ceiling. It dripped off of the bed in a persistent drip-drip noise as his fell upon the wooden floors. Jace couldn't seem to find words as he continued to stare at the mangled and torn bodies of his adoptive mother and father. _How_…? The thoughts formed chaotically. He felt dizzy and lightheaded as he walked further into the room, towards his parent's bed. The look of terror and pain engraved on their faces would be forever engrained in Jace's mind as tears built in his eyes and fought to release. He squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his hands tightly into fist. His hands shook as he reached out and touched his hangs cold, bloody hand. "Cher seigneur." (_Dear Lord_) He muttered.

His eyes squeezed shut tightly together as he collapsed to his knees and released a sob that shook his body. Tears streamed down his pale face. He leaned forward, his hands gripped and pulled at his silky locks of black hair. "Veuillez ... dieu ... veuillez no. Pas père ou mère." (_Please...god...please no. Not mother or father._) He cried out as he roughly shook his head.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé?" (_Why? Why did this happen to them?_)He asked aloud to himself. His eyes remained clenched and his head turned down as he forced his eyes to remain away from his parent's cold bodies. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he stumbled to his feet. His body continued to shake from the strain it took for Jace to keep the sobs that wanted to desperately release from escaping once again. His parents had been the only people he had, that loved him for who he was. Even if he did do strange things that he could never explain.

Silently, Jace slowly opened his eyes with some trouble as the tears kept his eyes stuck close. With a shaky intake of breathe his eyes were slowly pulled back to look at his parent's bloody bodies. He nearly broke down once again and with some difficulty, he looked to the wall above his parent's bed and froze with terror gripping his heart.

The words that were written across the wall sent a cold chill down his spine, making the hairs on his arms and neck stand on end.

**You'll get yours soon enough.  
><strong>

With a shake of his head, Jae slowly stumbled backwards from the bed and turned on his heel and took off towards his bedroom. Slamming the door open Jace quickly lunged for his closet door and opened the doors and pulled out a black backpack and duffel bag. Unconsciously Jace began to pack anything he could get his hands on without truly thinking what he was doing. All he could think was run. Run far away from New Orleans and never come back and remain hidden and under the radar. Until he had the means to find the person that had murdered his parents and kill the bastard himself.

Without a second look back Jace ran from his room and back to his parent's room. Forcing his eyes away from his parent's bodies, he went to their dresser and grabbed their most valuable and expensive jewelry. Tossing them into one of his open backpack pockets, he left the bedroom quickly and jogged down the stairs, ignoring the pain that rocked through his body.

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, he tossed his full duffel bag near the door bag and picked up his backpack. Jogging to the kitchen he opened the cupboards and pantry and began to stuff his bag full of canned foods and boxed foods that could be easily cooked. At the top of the pantry he pulled down a metal box full of money used for food, but was now going to help Jace survive.

Tugging the backpack over his shoulders he walked to the stoves and quickly turned the burners on without fully lighting them. With a quick flick of the oven he turned it on and left it open a crack, enough for the heat to release. Rubbing his face tiredly, Jace turned away from the oven and stove and walked to the garage door and pulled it open. Flicking the light on he attached the closet door and garage door together, leaving it opened. Stepping into the garage he grabbed two gallon jugs filled with gasoline. Opening one of the cans he began to pull it over the garage floor and carefully walked backwards and poured it over to the floor as he walked to the kitchen and through it until he reached the stairs. With the rest of the gasoline he poured it over the staircase and up to the second floor and leading it towards his parents bedroom and his own bedroom.

Jace carelessly tossed the can off to the side as he slowly walked back down the staircase. Turning to the front door he pulled the duffel bag over his shoulder and opened the front door. It was dark out, leaving it easier for Jace to make a break for it after he lit the house on fire. Jace gave a shuttering breathe as what he was finally going to do set in. He was officially going to kill himself in this fire, and become someone else.

If those that were after him believed he was dead they wouldn't search for him and it would leave him some time to figure out what he wanted to do next. As well as find out who was after him so he could kill them first. With a small frown he pulled the rest of the gasoline can from what he used for the kitchen and garage and pulled the rest of it on the porch. Taking a few steps away Jace pulled out the lighter his father had given him for his fourteenth birthday and lit it.

"Je suis désolé la mère, le père. J'espère que vous allez enfin avoir la paix maintenant." (I'm sorry mother, father. I hope you finally have your peace now.) He muttered. With a small prayer releasing from his lips he tossed the lighter through the air. It spun in the air for a few seconds before finally falling to the pile of gasoline.

The reaction was instantaneous.

With a flare of fire, it gave a loud whooshing sound as it sped through the house. It didn't take long until the house gave a deafening explosion as the stove/oven finally caught fire and exploded.

Jace was long gone by time the explosion occurred. Already four streets down Jace ignored the aching pain in his heart as he headed for the nearest bus station.

Jace D'amour was officially dead in the state of Louisiana.

Everywhere else was free game.

Those that were out to kill him and had killed his parents would soon wish they had never crossed him.

He was out for blood and he would get his justice...

Even if it was the death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**The next chapters will be featuring the X-Men and HP characters for the rest of the story starting at Chapter Three.  
><strong>

**Though I am having some trouble trying to decide how they should meet.  
><strong>

**If you have any suggestions PM me or review, I'd love to hear your ideas.  
><strong>

**Pairing Suggestions -  
><strong>

**Jace/Wanda Maximoff, Jace/Lorna Dane, Jace/Wolverine, Jace/Alex Summers, Jace/Rogue, Jace/Sabertooth, Jace/Jubilee, Jace/Kitty Pryde, Jace/Pyro, Jace/Emma Frost, Jace/Storm  
><strong>

**I already have an idea for some relationships. For Jace I'm leaning more towards Wanda Maximoff. She's always been a favorite of mine in the X-Men Comic books and she isn't in them much, so it'd be easy to writer her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Though I do have another HPX-Men Crossover story idea I wouldn't mind trying to write.  
><strong>

**It's basically a story of how Harry Potter becomes Magneto. It'll show how he became Max Eisenhardt, Eric Lensherr and then Magneto. He'll have his children, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff and Lorna Dane. It'll show how he deals with the Wizarding World and getting his mutant powers again.**

**The story will be called** **Eminent Supremacy and it will be posted sometime in the near future. If you have any suggestions for this story idea, PM me or if you have an idea for a story you might want to see that I might be willing to write, let me know. **

**TheWeepingRaven  
><strong>


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
